Spell vamp
Spell vamp is a magic stat. The spell vamp works as a counterpart of life steal, but instead of regenerating health based on autoattacks, the regeneration is based on damage done by champion abilities. It works off of activated item effects, summoner spells, and abilities, regardless of the type of damage done. Spell vamp is calculated from the damage dealt to the enemy after reductions such as magic resistance, armor or effects like . It stacks additively, and has no cap. Increasing spell vamp Items * * . * . Champion abilities * grants 35% spell vamp for the next spell upon reaching 9 charges of Soul Eater. * grants 8% spell vamp when she obtains 10 bonus attack damage, increasing by an additional 1% for every 6 bonus attack damage gained thereafter. * grants 5 / 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 % spell vamp. * grants 10 / 20 / 30 % spell vamp. * increases his damage based on his health and grants him 9 / 12 / 15 / 18 / 21 % life steal and spell vamp for 6 seconds. * grants 15 / 20 / 25 % spell vamp. Notes * Spell vamp automatically works at 33% of the listed rate for area-of-effect (AoE) spells. Spell vamp applies independently to each target in this case. ** Examples that synergize well with spell vamp include and . * Works with magic, physical, and true damage caused by direct damage abilities (e.g. or or even ). * Works with active ability items like , which synergizes well with itself since it has both an active and spell vamp. * Works with any DoT caused by a direct damage ability. (e.g. ). * Does not work with any DoT or damage caused by an autoattack. (e.g. , , and the passive from ). * Does not work with any ability that applies on-hit effects (e.g. ). Lifesteal will be used instead. * Healing reduction effects like , , and reduce the health restored by lifesteal and spell vamp. * increases regeneration from lifesteal and spell vamp. Calculations The amount of health restored with Spell Vamp follows the following formula: :Health restored total spell damage spell vamp vamp coefficient where * Total spell damage is the the mitigated spell damage done to every target affected, and * Vamp coefficient is 1 for single target spells and 1/3 for multi-target spells. Examples (Assuming targets with 0 pertinent resistance: Magic Resistance or Armor) * 25% spell vamp on a single-target spell that does 100 damage will return 100 0.25 1 25 health. * 30% spell vamp on an AoE spell that does 100 AoE damage to each of 4 targets will return 4 100 0.30 (1 3) 40 health. Trivia The greatest spellvamp currently possible is with having 3 fully stacked , fully stacked , , , another aura from a teammate, aura and aura, amounting to (110 + 100*3 + 40 + 20 + 8 - 10) / 6 + 8 + 20 + 25*2 = 156% spell vamp. See also * Magic damage * Life steal * True damage Category:Magic champion statistics